


Petit déjeuner

by Bibao



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibao/pseuds/Bibao
Summary: Un petit déjeuner qui dérape.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín
Kudos: 26





	Petit déjeuner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, voici ma première fiction sur ce couple, j'espère trouver des lecteurs car je ne pourrais pas publier en Anglais, je n'ai pas les compétences pour écrire quelque chose de correct dans cette langue.  
> En joie!

Martín adorait ça. Ce matin était l'accomplissement d'un rêve fou, un fantasme désespéré qu'il avait tenté, maintes et maintes fois d'oublier.

Pourtant il était bien là, une chance inouïe offerte par la grâce d'un je ne sais quoi, comme si sa vie pouvait être un scénario remanié par la première personne venue. Qui s'en préoccupait?

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentît deux paumes fraîches glisser le long de ses épaules, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de sa douche matinale.

"Andrés...  
\- Je vois que tu as commencé sans moi.

\- Je n'ai fait que servir le café, d'ailleurs..."

Il se leva, déposant une tasse de porcelaine emplie du breuvage noir dans ses mains.

"Voilà la tienne."

Ils se fixèrent, chacun avait un petit sourire mutin, Martín déposa un baiser minuscule, une fraction de seconde de douceur, presque imperceptible. Il n'avait toujours pas intégré cet espèce d'effet papillon qu'il avait sur cet homme, un effet multiplicateur.

Sans lâcher son regard, Andrés déposa sa tasse sur la table derrière son bel ingénieur, un geste d'un naturel calculé qui suspendît le temps.

Le baiser était ravageur, la fièvre soudaine les gagna tous les deux, la passion dévorante d'Andrés ne semblait avoir aucune limite.

Cette dernière le conduisît beaucoup plus bas, Martín échappa un glapissement surpris, le temps écoulé entre un petit-déjeuner dans une chambre d'hôtel étoilé et une fellation, pouvait être bref, indécent même.

Andrés s'affairait à le rendre fou, sa langue glissait parfaitement le long de son sexe, arrivée au bout elle joua rapidement avec le gland. Sa bouche engloutît vivement le membre épais, Martín expulsait l'air de ses poumons comme il pouvait, ses yeux ne lachait pas le spectacle érotique, ses soupirs rauques essayaient de former des mots, tentative vaine.

Lorsque l'une des mains du voleur se déplaça vers les fesses de l'argentin ce dernier perdît le contrôle, totalement, immédiatement.  
Le geste n'aboutirai pas, le cerveau de Martín avait prît les devants, le plaisir hypothétique de cet acte se combina à celui qui irradiait déjà de son sexe prisonnier des talents de son amant.

La tête basculée en arrière il jouit dans un cri court, les yeux fermés il profitait de son orgasme, les vagues de plaisir s'estompaient doucement pendant que Andrés le rhabillait.

L'espagnol reprît sa tasse, s'asseya et admira Martín encore debout prenant appui sur la table, ses joues rosées soulignait son regard vert. Ils s'offrirent un sourire espiègle.

"Le café est encore presque chaud." dit Andrés, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

"Dois-je complimenter tes prouesses pour le sexe oral?

-L'expression de ton visage me suffit mi amor."


End file.
